Highbreed
The Highbreed are a supreme alien race who think they should be the only lifeforms in the universe they use DNAliens to do there dirty work. Their number one enemy is Ben 10. How they destroy a target's planet is send a small number of Highbreed to that planet then they turn the planet's people into DNAliens to make a hyperspace jump gate that will summon many highbreed warships to destroy the target planet. The Highbreed are the main antagonists of the first two seasons of Ben 10: Alien Force. Appearance The Highbreed are tall white humanoid life forms with four red eyes on their chest, They had black hands with two fingers and a thumb on ease hand and black feet with two toes on ease foot. They had a purple face with four red eyes or some had three red eyes, They also has orange wings. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength': The Highbreed possesses great physical strength strong enough to defeat Vaxasaurians such as Humungousaur. *'Enhanced Durability': The Highbreed possesses great durability. *'Flight': The Highbreed can fly into the air by using their wings. *'Dart Projection': The Highbreed can fire claw darts from their fingers. *'Root Projection': By opening their chest, The Highbreed can released roots that are similar to tentacles to find water in the ground and drink the water in the ground. Weaknesses The Highbreed need to stay cold, if the Highbreed were in a environmental with heat and can't find water, it will cause they to dehydrate. The Highbreed's greatest weakness is diseases and sterility which will cause they to be on the verge of extinction. This has been caused by generations of inbreeding with the intention of keeping their blood "pure". History ''Ben 10: Alien Force'' The Highbreed first appear in "Ben 10 Returns: Part 1", a DNAlien went into the DNAlien lair and inform the Highbreed Commander that someone has been leaking the alien's operations to the authorities for several months, The DNAlien revealed Highbreed it was Max Tennyson. The Highbreed commander ordered to destroy Max Tennyson. In "Ben 10 Returns: Part 2", The Highbreed commander revealed himself to Ben and his teams after they defeated some of the DNAliens, The Highbreed demanded Ben and his team to tell him how them sneak into his ship. Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson attack the Highbreed, but the Highbreed easy beat them and Ben as Humungousaur desired to fight the Highbreed on his own since the Highbreed was too strong for them to fight and tell them to leave the ship. When Gwen and Kevin leave the ship, Ben as Humungousaur and the Highbreed started to have battle. In "Max Out", The Highbreed plan to use an egg machine to create more Xenocytes to make more DNAliens to create an army, but the plan failed when Max Tennyson use the Null Void Projector as a grenade to vaporize the Highbreed (who was in charge of the machine) along with the egg machine. However, there were still more DNAliens out there and they won't got up neither the Highbreed. In "Darkstar Rising", Darkstar break in the DNAlien hideout and force the Highbreed Lord to make a deal with him. At night, The Highbreed Lord ambused Gwen and Kevin, They tried to fight back, but the Highbreed was too strong for them to fight. The Highbreed attempt to kill them, but Ben transform to Humungousaur and interrupts and stop the Highbreed Lord. ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' The Highbreed make no physical appearance in the third series and they never return since Ben 10: Alien Force. In "Fame", A Highbreed briefly appear on a footage on TV fighting Ben Tennyson as Humungousaur. In "The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2", a Highbreed briefly appear in one of Ben Tennyson's flashbacks. Trivia *The way that his name is pronounced can sound quite similar to "hybrid". *The Highbreed are similar to Daleks. **Both believe all other life forms are inferior to race. **Both voices sound similar. **Both purity is the cause of their species dying with the only solution of survival being to breed with other alien life forms. **Both had a leader who is known as supreme (Supreme Dalek for the Daleks, and Highbreed Supreme for the Highbreed). Navigation pl:Nadistoty Category:Redeemed Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Supremacists Category:Hostile Species Category:Ben 10 Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Xenophobes Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Monster Master Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Superorganisms Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Genocidal Category:Dark Knights Category:Arrogant